The Birdbath
by CutePoison
Summary: A Halloween story with Agent Mahone and Oscar Shales Happy Halloween!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Mahone sat relaxing on his couch watching football.  
He heard the doorbell ring but ignoring the little voices screaming "trick or treat"! he reached into the bag of candy he held at his side. With a smirk he popped an unwrapped piece into his mouth. He hated Halloween. It was only trouble waiting to happen, or so he saw it. That was when the punks came out, Halloween. He leaned back and watched the game letting his mind wander from the bloodlust for justice that usually consumed him.

The Birdbath glistened in the light of the full moon.  
If you were to look closely you would see the water rippling as the ground moved ever so slightly beneath it.

Mahone, tired from a hard day of killing David Apolskis in cold blood, fell asleep before the game was over. He didn't stir at the sound of the birdbath tipping over, as the hand that busily clawed through the ground carelessly knocked it over in it's determination to reach the surface. Soon another hand appeared followed by arms as the body of Oscar Shales made its way out of the cold hard grave that Alexander Mahone had sentenced it to. Shales shambled to his feet, his stiff joints cracking in the still night. He cocked his head slightly as his dead ears picked up the sound of the trick or treaters in the distance. He ignored this, as he had no beef with the children. He had only one score to settle on this sacred night of the dead. He shambled quietly towards the door in search of his murderer, Alexander Mahone.

Mahone was sleeping deeply with visions of killing Cons dancing in his head when he heard the window glass break. He bolted upright, swearing softly, "Dmn, punks"! He said, unsure exactly what had interrupted his slumber. He reluctantly hauled his lanky frame from the comfort of his cozy couch. He really did hate Halloween. In his refusal to give out candy, Mahone had suffered the consequences on more than one occasion. He made his way quietly to the front door.  
Opening it, he expected to see the usual egg splattered mess.  
The front porch was clean however, without a trace of egg goo.  
He walked out onto the porch, and sticking his hawk like beak into the wind, he took in the perimeter of his yard. All was quiet, and there was no one to be seen. Shaking his head he walked back into the house and shut and locked the door behind him. He went to the television and clicked it off, chuckling as the info-mercial that was claiming you could lose 30 lbs. in a week with their product disappeared from the screen. "Yeah, 30 lbs. from your wallet", said Mahone sarcastically. Assuming that the noise that had awakened him had been from the television, he was totally unprepared for the surprise that awaited him in the bathroom.

Mahone entered the bathroom and un-poetically dropped trow.  
He eased himself down onto his throne and heaved a contented sigh as he began 'dropping the kids off at the pool'. Once comfortable, he reached behind him for the newspaper he had been reading, and reread the front page news for what must have been the 10th time since it had landed on his doorstep that morning: 6 remain at large in the Fox River Pen escape.  
He was smirking at his victory over David Apolskis when a hand eased the shower curtain aside and observed him quietly.  
Oscar Shales peered out at his murderer, his maggot infested brain feeding his limbs the vital instructions he needed to move. He eased the shower curtain a little more to the side making as little noise as possible, and stepped out of the bathtub. He began to move, and gathering all the speed his creaky limbs would allow, he lunged at Mahone knocking him into the wall. Mahone's head struck the wall hard, dazing him. Shales then wrapped his cold dead hands around Mahone's weasly neck and began to squeeze. The Federal agent in Mahone told himself he needed to get away from this costumed freak. But before he could escape from Shale's grasp, Shales bent his head close to Mahone's ear and whispered "Trick or treat, Alex". Mahone had barely registered the whiff of Shale's stale breath, smelling of earth and death, when Shales sucked Mahone's earlobe into his mouth like a lover might. He sank his rancid teeth into the lobe and with a jerk of his head he severed the lobe and began chewing it. Instead of swallowing the tasty morsel Shales spit it into Mahone's screaming face, and jerked him up from his seat on the toilet. He threw him headlong into the hallway and in a voice eroded by time and decay Shales said, "Run, Alex, run".


	2. Chapter 2

Mahone looked up from the the floor at Shales as he lumbered towards him. Mahone tried desperately to get to his feet, but his pants were down around his ankles making him trip back down, his face slamming into the wall as he fell. He saw stars and his vision swam from the impact. Shales was on him in a heartbeat, grabbing him up and tossing Mahone into the living room where he crashed into the glass coffee table shattering it. He rolled over moaning, glass shards sticking out of his face. His eyes rolled as he fought to stay conscious. He tried to raise his head but Shale's fist came out of nowhere slamming into his mouth. He fell back and rolled onto his side spitting blood and pieces of broken teeth, the glass shards now deeply inbeded. He knew he needed to get away from Shales, but he couldn't. He rolled away as far as he could. Thinking, if he could just get to his gun he would be ok. He rolled as Shale's foot stomped at him, barely missing his ribs. The next time Mahone wasn't so lucky. Shale's dirt covered foot shot down with force and busted into Mahone's rib cage. He screamed as he felt his ribs give way and the pain jam into him like a knife.

Mahone gasped and rolled, his broken ribs making him scream out in pain with every turn. He was trying to push himself to his feet when Shales swung at him. But Mahone had his first bit of luck that night, when he grabbed his pen full of Midazolam and managed to shove it into Shales stomach. But the luck was short lived when Shales bellowed in anger and ripped the pen loose. He then turned to Mahone and raising the pen high into the air he brought it down. If not for Mahone's quick reflexes the pen would have been spiked into his skull. Instead it hit his shoulder driving him back down to the floor. Shales then bent over him and twisting the pen, he pulled it loose. He then stood over Mahone and said in his gravelly voice, "We meet again, Alex. But this time things are a little different. This time YOU die". And then Shales brought the pen up over his head and with all the force his dead limbs would allow he brought it down. Mahone futiley put up his hand to stop the pens decent, but the force of Shale's blow sent the pen through his hand and into his chest barely missing Mahone's corrupt heart. Mahone screamed and tried to roll away but Shales stuck his big boot onto his stomach and applied his dead weight to hold him in place. Mahone's ribs raked into him and one poked through the skin. Mahone screamed some more as Shales leaned down and twisted the pen, pulling it free.  
And then, still pinning Mahone under his boot he said, "If at first you don't succeed... Try"! And he brought the pen down into Mahone's chest again. "Try"! said Shales as he slammed the pen home once more. "Try again"! He said as he shoved the pen in so hard his fist went deep into Mahone's chest cavity and Shales could feel the pen hit the floor under Mahone's now unmoving body.  
Satifsied that his murderer was dead, Shales dragged Mahone's lifeless body out to the hole by the birdbath and dumped him in.  
Then to celebrate his victory, Shales looked up at the full moon and let loose a peal of laughter. He then crawled back into his grave and finally, he slept in peace.

THE END


End file.
